Enemy of the Grail
by Aeondragon
Summary: Almost ten years ago, Harry Potter vanished from his home. He arrives at Hogwarts three years late, in an explosion of fire and death, accompanied by a blonde swordswoman. The War will begin, and it will change everything. HPxFSN XOver. Harry/Saber.
1. Chapter 1

**I managed to get this first chapter to a decent stopping point, so I decided to post it up while I have the time. **

**If you're not familiar with Fate/Stay Night and, to a lesser extent, the rest of the Nasuverse, you might have a little difficulty understanding at first. If you plan to look it up later, I suggest you do so, because this story will have a lot of spoilers. I'll answer any questions about the setting, and I fully plan to have a few long explanations in a chapter or two, but quite a bit of this story will include spoilers. I'll do what I can to avoid spoiling the plot, but at the very least, Saber's identity will be exposed next chapter (for those who don't already know it).**

**Okay, I'll go into the backstory a bit. There'll be a flashback chapter later, but I'll explain a bit now. There are only a few changes to most of the story. Lily stole ****Avalon from the Department of Mysteries and**** implanted into Harry to save him from Voldemort. Harry was sent to the Dursleys, and, up until about age 5, everything went as it did in canon, though I decided to make the abuse a bit more pronounced. He accidentally summoned a Servant while wishing for a friend. I'm going into more detail next chapter, which should be up within the next week and a half, or so. **

**On the FSN side, everything went as it did in canon up until the third War. After Angra Mainyu was absorbed into the Grail, the Holy Grail War was discontinued, but the Grail was never destroyed. It continued to function, gathering more and more energy as time went on. Now, it seeks to begin a Grail War on its own, trying to have the opportunity to unleash its full power.**

**Please send a review or message if you don't understand. If I get too many of those, I'll rewrite the whole thing. I have another, more description-heavy version that, with a bit of editing and rewriting, could probably be posted, so it wouldn't take long.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The noble smirked as he walked down the street. He wasn't worried about being attacked, despite his expensive clothing. Even with his magic, he wouldn't have dared walk down these less reputable streets this late at night. However, he now had his new bodyguard. He'd been toying with his rare trinkets, wishing for a competent servant, when one had appeared.

He smirked as he glanced down at the two strange glowing marks on his hand. He'd used one of his three to enforce obedience on the man. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him and pull him back. He instinctively knew it was his Servant. A stroke of emerald lightning passed through the place he had been standing.

He drew his wand out, biding his servant to attack the young man. The armored man materialized, holding his spear. He thrust his spear forward, a second spear shooting out of the tip and flying towards a cloaked figure. The figure's hand crackled with emerald lightning, before a bolt lanced out, striking the spear from the air. His cloak snapped out, managing to snap a second spear out of the air, revealing a black haired young man. He raced forward, moving incredibly quickly. He began to panic.

"Lancer! Kill him! Do your job, Servant!"

The spear-wielding man drew back his lance, light glowing at the tip. A volley of spears shot from the lance tip as he thrust it forward, two dozen racing towards the boy. Then, the young man said something that sent a shiver of fear racing through him.

"Saber!" He called, proving that this was more than just some random magus. A hammer of wind fell from above, splintering the spears.

He stared at the boy's eyes, which he caught sight of as the boy called his Servant. They were a crackling emerald, a hint of light radiating from them. The man felt an inexplicable fear as he stared into the boy's eyes. There was something unnatural, something inhuman, about the boy.

* * *

Harry smirked as he charged towards the man. He raised his wand and fired off a trio of spells, slower than most of his previous wand using enemies. Harry didn't even slow down, lightning arcing from his body to intercept and absorb each spell. It would take more than a few simple spells to pierce his defense.

He saw the man gathering light at his wand tip, and struck. Emerald lightning erupted from each of Harry's fingertips, five bolts exploding towards the other wizard. The man threw up a shield, only to gasp as Harry's lightning consumed his charm. He barely managed to escape the attack.

Harry didn't let up. First, he fired off another barrage of lightning, staggering the shots to make them harder to avoid. The man used some spell to accelerate his movement, to try and get closer to end the fight. It was a good idea, as Harry's attacks had a longer range than most spells, but those spells were very hard on the body. The younger man formed a blade of lightning in his right hand. With barely any effort, he intercepted the man's return spell, a black wrapped red jet he quickly recognized as a blood-burning curse.

"My heart was born… in light!" Harry murmured, the first line of the aria that defined his soul resonating through his very being. With that sentence still omnipresent within him, he deployed his Reality Marble. With all of the circuits that he'd lost summoning Saber all those years ago, actually attempting to bring his perceived reality into the world would be next to impossible. Instead, he deployed it within his own body.

Underneath his very flesh, lightning replaced blood. Bone and muscle were engulfed and consumed by the crackling energies that made up his internal world. Time seemed to slow as his perceptions were accelerated. He shot forward, his body so much faster than his opponent that it was as if the older man were barely moving at all. Harry's hand ripped through his chest, piercing his heart. At his touch, lightning burst forth, burning at everything around his hand. The man's entire midsection was almost black with burns.

Harry's left hand closed around the man's right hand, incinerating the wand he held. He released his Marble. He would need all of the power at his disposal for this. Without the ability to perform more normal magic, he was incapable of performing the normal form of psychic surgery that was needed for this process. Instead, he was forced to rely on one of the aspects of his Marble, forcing the effect he wanted through power. Emerald energies poured forth from Harry's hand, still clasped around that of the man. His death scream grew even louder as the power tore into his own, ripping at the connection between him and his Command Seals. Harry's own circuits burned as he powered through all of the man's magic, in order to tear away the holy marks. Finally, he felt the burning energy sear through the magic that connected the man to his command seals.

A moment later, it was all over. His Sigils were now burned into Harry's own hand, having sought out a new home when they'd been severed from their old master. He sighed as he glanced down at the man, before he checked his marks. Eight now. The man had used one already? He'd only had his Servant one day! Harry supposed that testing it might have been plausible, but still! Wasting one of three holy marks on the first day? Harry shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about it right now.

He looked over at Saber, who was still in combat with the Lancer. Servants always took a minute or two to vanish after their Master was killed. More, sometimes, depending on their rank of Independent Action. Lancers usually had D's or C's. It was very rare for a non-Archer to have a B or higher. They could last hours, up to a day, with a C. Far too much time to risk.

Saber was easily the better fighter, her invisible weapon easily outmaneuvering the Lancer's replicating weapon. It was an interesting Phantasm, but not one that had any chance at matching Saber. Not unless he had something else up his sleeve. Harry refused to take that risk. A stream of emerald light erupted from Harry fingertips, slashing into the man's back, before stretching out to form a solid dome of emerald light. The man cursed as he felt his prana evaporate. Harry watched as Saber shattered the spear that the man was holding. He lunged for one of the unbroken lances that was buried in the ground, just within the dome.

The holy sword, wreathed in wind, plunged into the man's back, impaling him to the ground. She looked down at him, with a note of slight apology in her eyes, before she crushed the pity. She couldn't afford it. Neither of them could.

Neither of the two liked having to seek out and destroy any Masters or Servants that they could find, but they had no choice. The Grail would be the death of millions, or even billions of people. They had proof that it was corrupted beyond repair, possessed by a spirit of an entity that embodied the sins of humanity. There was no wish that could be made that would not be twisted until it would kill as many people as possible. With all the power that had been built up over the years, the effects would engulf the entire planet.

Harry looked at Saber and frowned. He only had access to half of his circuits, but the other half still burned with power. He had been born with seventy three of them, more magical circuits than most families ever had. His screwed up summoning had split his circuits between him and Saber. He felt the connection stretching further apart.

There was a reason he salvaged the Command seals from other Masters. He looked at Saber, who frowned as she looked down at herself. The connection between the Grail and the world was strongest at the point where a Servant was slain. The Grail reabsorbed what power it could, though, without having summoned a full complement of seven Servants, it couldn't use the fallen souls to charge its true purpose.

However, whenever it reached out to reclaim the Heroic Spirit's energies, it reached for Saber as well. Somehow, it seemed that the sentience of the entity possessing the Grail had spread to the artifact itself, and it recognized that Harry and his Saber were resisting it, so it tried to consume her.

Harry raised his hand, one of the eight marks burning brightly. Saber smiled at him, before kneeling, like a knight before her king. "Saber," He whispered her true name, knowing that the declaration of it would provide a small enhancement to the power of the Command Seal. "Stay with me. Remain as my Servant." He ordered, the mark fading to a dull gray as it was expended.

"Always, Master." She smiled.

* * *

Not even two days after the two of them made it back to the hotel they were staying in, Harry felt a pulse in the back of his mind. He sighed and extended a hand. He reached into the small pouch at his side. It was enchanted to be bottomless, allowing him access to the things he needed to carry. The pouch was actually a relic of incredible value, one he'd managed to take from one of their earliest enemies. It was slightly out of phase from reality, following its owner wherever they went. It was completely untouchable, until the user wanted to access it. Thankfully, that included even his Reality Marble, although he probably could bypass that property and destroy it if he needed to.

He drew out a rolled up sheet of parchment. It was bound with a ribbon that seemed to be a perfect circle, with a single gemstone. He twisted the gem, causing the ribbon to vanish, and unfurled it. The board was something he'd managed to steal from the old Fuyuki City church in Japan. Considering the fact that the official Holy Grail War had been cancelled over a hundred years earlier, it hadn't really been missed. It had taken a rather sizable amount of money for him to get a friend of his to alter the scale of the enchantments on it.

Where once the map had been used by the officiator of the War to monitor the city, it was now his tool to locate any Servants that popped up. It was a rather unique piece, made custom by the Church to monitor the Holy Grail War. It was extremely useful, both as a normal map, since it updated itself whenever it was opened, and as a tracking system. Much like the mundane Global Positioning System, the map could lock in on a Servant's location, tracking them. Unfortunately, Masters were much harder to track.

The gemstone was a new addition. It linked the map to him, sending a small ringing through his mind whenever a new addition appeared on the map. He took careful note of where he saw where the map was detecting Servant activity. It was a small island, in the middle of nowhere. With the inherent ability of a Master to discern the Class and abilities of even opposing Servants, he knew that it was an Assassin class.

Assassins were the second or third most annoying class to fight. Casters were the worst, since they always had some annoying ability that made killing them a pain. Berserkers just tended to be hard to get rid of. But Assassins earned a special place in his heart, since they were not only the hardest to find, but they were summoned the most often. Considering the qualities of the entity called Hassan-i Sabbah, the servant that was almost always called forth as an Assassin, there were hundreds of objects that might be a catalyst for their summoning.

Hassan was a title, given to the greatest Assassins throughout time, making it rather obvious why they were always summoned. Due to that very nature, Hassan often had the ability to split him or herself into numerous bodies, each with its own skill set and specializations. Obviously, the need to eradicate all of them made it quite difficult. Even if the summoned servant didn't have the ability to divide into multiple bodies, it was still rather irritating. Of course, Hassan was only the most likely option. There were dozens of Assassins throughout history that were skilled enough to earn a spot in the Throne of Heroes.

The Grail sought out Masters wherever it could. Nowadays, since the details of the summoning ritual were basically lost, the Grail tried to lock onto artifacts. Usually, a true Noble Phantasm would be found maybe twice a year, resulting in the instantaneous summoning of a Servant, once the most compatible potential Master got close enough. Of course, simple objects owned, or even touched, by a Heroic Spirit in life were often enough. Those happened at least once every two months, sometimes as many as four per month. The Grail did anything it could to summon as many Servants as possible.

Two summonings in three days was absolutely absurd. However, the Grail seemed to grow stronger the closer it got to Halloween, one of the most magically potent days of the year. Since it was just one month until the anniversary of his parents' deaths, the Grail was just reaching its peak.

He rolled the map up, before pressing the gem to it. The ribbon reformed around it, sealing it, before he returned it to the pouch.

He sighed, before going and notifying Saber. She'd be pleased, if only because it meant that she got to fly that small plane he'd bought her.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. A bit shorter than my usual length, but its more of a prologue than anything else. I hope it made sense to everyone. If not, PLEASE let me know, and I'll go back through it. **

**It was very Harry centric, though future chapters will focus on both of them.**

**I think I remember reading about a map or something that the observer used to monitor the war, but I couldn't remember what it was called, and I couldn't find anything about it on the wiki. **

**I tried to make it clear enough to understand at least most of what's going on, even if you know nothing about the FSN world. It should be a lot easier to understand as more is released.**

**If anyone has any Servant suggestions, please let me know. I have a list of actual canon Servants picked out, but if anyone comes up with something better, I might change it. For reference, I'm really looking for a better Berserker. At the moment, I'm using Spartacus (from the Fate/Apocrypha wiki page). If you pick a hero, I want skills and at least one Noble Phantasm as well. I can come up with the stats, but I need a written description. I'm not really happy with Spartacus' Noble Phantasm, so if someone comes up with a better Berserker, let me know. I'm not super pleased with my choice of Caster either, so if someone comes up with a better one, I might change my plans.****  
**

**Anyway, even if you don't have any questions, please let me know what you think. The more reviews I get for this, the faster I'll update it. I try to update everything, but I tend to favor stories with more reader input.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I didn't mean to stop writing, but school and life got rather busy and I didn't have much time to write.**

**I've upgraded Saber a bit. Nothing too major, but she'll be using all of her abilities, which will probably be upgraded, and she'll probably end up a lot stronger than she acted in F/SN. Don't worry, I made sure to pick some very strong Servants for them to fight, which will be upgraded quite a bit as well. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of Enemy of the Grail. Enjoy.**

* * *

_It was a cold night, in the middle of winter. A boy, no more than five years of age, though he looked much younger than that, stumbled to the bench. His tiny arms were wrapped around a ragged blanket which was wrapped into a bundle. He carefully opened it and tore off a tiny piece of bread, which amounted to half of what he had. It was barely a mouthful, but it was all he could afford to eat. He'd learned the value of rationing his food years before. _

_He hid what little bread he had left in his pocket before wrapping the blanket around himself. He was so cold, and the blanket so ragged, that he barely felt what little warmth it provided. He lay, shivering, on the bench. For once, he was thankful that his cousin was so much bigger than him. Though the clothes he wore were torn and tattered, there was so much extra material that he was probably warmer than he would have been with normal sized clothing._

_He glanced up at the night sky to see a full moon. He was about to close his eyes when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a shooting star. He remembered his aunt telling his cousin something about that meaning that he could make a wish. He scrunched his eyes closed and made one. The same one he'd made every day of his life, as far back as he could remember. He wished for a friend. He wished that he had someone who cared about him, who would protect him._

_With his eyes closed, Harry didn't see strange lights gather on around him. He ignored the strange warmth in his chest, even as it spread through his body. He didn't even notice the blood that came out of his hand, as three sigils were carved into it. _

_The lights gathered into a strange circle, which was filled with runes and strange designs. It seemed to glow brighter, before releasing luminous energies. New motes of light appeared above, before pouring into the center of the circle, gathering into single luminous entity. It was about twice as tall as Harry would be if he were standing up. The mass of light soon gained definition, taking a shape. The light burst away, revealing a human figure. She had golden hair, and wore a blue dress. _

_"I am Servant Saber. At your summons I have come forth. I ask of you: Are you my Master?" She asked._

_Suddenly, the warmth that had filled his body changed. Half of it became burning hot, while the other half seemed to turn to ice. Harry's eyes rolled up into his head as he passed out._

* * *

They made good time getting to the island. Saber enjoyed flying at high speeds, and a magically enchanted plane would never run out of fuel. Now, if only he could find someone to put decent flying spells on a motorcycle, probably her favorite kind of vehicle. The last time they'd tried, the charms on the bike had failed, and it was only through Saber's skill that either of them had survived. The magus who'd done the enchanting had suffered greatly.

Saber extended the landing gear of the plane, and a gemstone embedded in each wheel ignited. The surface of the water stabilized into a flat plane, able to hold the plane's weight. After spending quite a bit of time searching for proper landing sites in situations much like this one, he'd had those gemstones installed and enchanted. With the amount of prana they currently had, they'd probably last for a few days of continuous use.

"Remember Harry, we don't have to hurt all of these people. We have to remove the Master and their Servant, but no one else." Saber reminded Harry after she exited the plane, who sighed before nodding.

"Sure. I'll keep it in mind." He agreed without really paying attention. Why would he care about these random people? The only reason he wouldn't just take them all out is the fact that Saber wouldn't like it.

The blonde woman sighed at her Master's disregard for the lives of others. She knew why he was like that, but it still hurt that this young man she had come to love was so broken that he cared nothing about most people.

Setting the comment aside, they made their way onto the small island. It was just the second largest island of a small archipelago, one that wasn't on the map, which itself wasn't very surprising. At least 40% of the areas of the world the mundane population thought were uninhabited were home to magic creatures or users. Islands hidden like this one were fairly common.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment as they walked, and allowed the burning light to surge through his body. His circuits ignited within his body as he began to tap them. It wasn't to do anything specific but, due to the nature of his abilities, it was best to have them active long before he entered actual combat. Emerald lightning arced between his fingertips for a moment as his magical circuits activated.

He concentrated on the marks on his hand. There were certain powers afforded to Masters, such as the ability to detect the location of the nearest Master or Servant. It wasn't anything major, but it did give a general direction.

They followed that sense through the forest to a small village. Saber's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the area.

"He's here. He's hiding somewhere in the forest, fairly close to where we are." She informed him. "I'll get the Servant."

Harry nodded. "Alright. Be careful."

She smiled back at him. "Aren't I always?" Harry chuckled at that as she leapt into the trees. He watched until she faded from his sight.

With his Servant gone, the happiness on his face faded, leaving him with an utterly expressionless face. Without bothering to wait, he raised one hand and a huge bolt of emerald light leapt from it. It roared as it shot into the sky, illuminating the entire village. The buildings soon emptied as the villagers poured out to see what the commotion was about.

A dark smirk appeared on his face as he saw the flaming spears in the hands of some of the larger men. Crackling light engulfed his hands as he prepared for a fight.

* * *

Saber leapt through the trees. She had no presumptions about sneaking up on an Assassin, but she could at least try not to be caught off guard. Her senses had been honed over the past ten years, and it had become rather easy for her to detect other Servants.

There! She ducked to avoid a dagger thrown at her head before she swung her blade, wreathed in her Invisible Air. She unleashed the bounded field, and the bladed wind shot forward, leaving her blade mostly unveiled. It tore through a tree, but the Assassin managed to avoid it. She drew it back to her blade even as she leapt after the other Servant.

She rarely had to release it enough to expose her weapon completely, and just a small amount of the field was needed to conceal the identity of her Noble Phantasm. She'd spent a great deal of time learning to manipulate it freely. With the amount of prana available to her, increasing the field's size was simple.

She stepped onto a branch before immediately diving to the side. She'd felt the prana left as a trigger, and wasn't surprised when daggers shot through her previous position from three angles. Clearly the Assassin was an expert at setting traps. She considered summoning her armor before deciding against it for the moment. The Assassin was already faster than her, and while her armor was light, it would still weigh her down.

She came to a stop in the middle of a rather large clearing. The forest around her was surprisingly dark, considering it was only late afternoon. Once she stepped down, she found out why. The shadows came to life, trying to spear her, even as daggers shot out of the darkness at every angle. She concentrated her prana, drawing power from her Master's circuits, which lay within her body, as well as her own draconic Magical core. Light erupted around her as her armor formed with a wave of power that destroyed every attack aimed at her. The Assassin tried another volley of knives, but with a swing of her blade she hurled them away from her body with another use of her Invisible Air.

To her great annoyance, she saw the other Servant fleeing from her. After a moment's grumbling at the lack of chivalry the other warrior displayed, she leapt after him.

The forest was growing even darker now, and Saber was being forced to move much slower. The Assassin's strange shadow-based attacks were becoming rather irritating. She could feel her enemy growing further and further away. It was trying to circle around and return to the village. Her Harry was strong, but she didn't want him having to deal with an angry village and an ambush from an Assassin Servant. Finally having enough, she decided on a new course of action.

With another blast of prana she drove the shadows away. Air swirled around her entire body. There wasn't enough of it to make her actually invisible, but it completely wrapped around her. She swung her blade behind her and it turned a glorious gold. She poured power into the blade as she leapt and it responded by unleashing a powerful blast of light which propelled her through the air.

Like a bullet she shot through the air, her bounded field shielding her from the trees. Even when she made contact with one, her immense velocity, in conjunction with the bladed wind enveloping her, allowed her to punch right through without even feeling the sharp spear-like pieces of bark that broke on the field around her.

She quickly caught up to the Assassin and swung her blade down. Searing golden light mixed with tearing wind and obliterated a group of the large trees that the Servant had been heading towards. Saber landed deftly and launched herself at the black-clad Assassin, unwilling to let it escape into the trees again. The Assassin raised two of its daggers and managed to stop an overhead swing.

Unfortunately for the other Servant, Saber's weapon was far more potent than most Noble Phantasms. Just blocking three of her strikes was enough to reduce the daggers they wielded to dust, forcing them to withdraw others from the shadows of its cloak or be killed.

It managed to narrowly avoid her eighth strike, before lunging at her, trying to circle around and catch her at a blind spot. Unfortunately, Saber's battle instincts were too strong for it. She managed to drive one of her shoulders into the Assassin's chest. She forced a huge amount of her prana into her shoulder, unleashing the largest prana burst she had used in weeks. The blow, rather than merely being a strike from a young woman's small shoulder, was akin to being fired out of an enormous cannon, sending the Assassin shooting out of the trees. Saber quickly followed.

Apparently, the other Servant was still capable of fighting, as their ability to manipulate the shadows into attacks harried Saber as she tried to pursue the Assassin. She hissed in pain as a blade of shadows managed to nick her cheek, before powering though the other attacks with another prana burst.

She managed to escape the trees, landing on a cliff. The Assassin was standing up closer to the edge. Saber could see the blood dripping from its back and, from the look of the wood jutting out of its back, knew that the Servant wouldn't have much more time without healing.

"You were a good opponent." She admitted quietly, before launching herself forward. The Assassin wasn't a bad fighter, but they were no match for Saber in open combat. After a few exchanges, Saber managed to drive her blade through the other Servant's forearm, severing their arm just below the elbow. It was only a few seconds later that she to cut through their other shoulder, the odd two dagger style not working very well with only a single weapon. She gave them credit for fighting through the pain of losing a limb, but this fight was over. She drew her blade back and with a single swipe clove the other Servant's head from its shoulder. Her armored foot came out and struck the other servant in the chest, another small prana burst sending their body over the cliff. It dissolved into light before it hit the water.

* * *

Harry's arm was wrapped in lightning as he ducked into the guard of another of the warriors. His touch tore through the man's arm like wet tissue paper. He swung his hand back, the lightning gathering into an emerald blade that seemed to devour the flames of the spear it cut through. He brought the sword back and neatly removed the leg of another man who attacked him.

His lightning leapt out from his body, consuming a haphazard attempt to blast him from afar from one of the mages of this tribe. He sent a reply of a lightning bolt that rendered them unconscious, with probably second degree burns.

He felt that he was doing a rather good job of restraining himself. At least he'd tried not to kill anyone. Saber would be happy, he hoped. He felt a tingling in his seal and focused on it to receive the message from Saber.

He saw one of the older women in the tribe drop to their knees, clutching their hand and smirked. At least he knew who the Master was. He shot forward, wrapping his hand around her head. One hand descended, gripping the hand with the command seals. Searing light severed the connection between Master and sigils.

"It'll be painless." He said to the fearful woman. He wasn't sure why, but Saber always said that sort of thing to people before she had to execute them. Well, that wasn't quite true. He understood why she would say it. He just didn't know why she wasted her breath on these people. He only said it because it would make her smile when he told her later.

Lightning erupted from his hand and the woman slumped to the ground, her head a charred mess. He glanced around, before plotting a path out of the middle of this mob of people. With a flash of light, he seemed to teleport away, even those with supernatural senses only able to see the trail of light of his passing.

* * *

**Well, it was a bit shorter than I'd planned, but I hope it was alright. I may choose to rewrite it at some point, depending on the reviews I get.**

**I tried to give an idea of how Harry's distortion affects his thought process. His distortion is not as pleasant sounding as Shirou's 'I want to be a hero' is. It'll probably come out in a few chapters. If anyone has any ideas as to what it is, I'd like to see some guesses.**

**The plane thing I just put in there for a bit of fun. I enjoy coming up with enchantments. **

**Any guesses as to the nature of his Reality Marble? Obviously I haven't revealed much of it, but from what you've seen, what do you think its powers are?**

**How were the combat scenes? Too much violence? Too little? Obviously Harry's scene wasn't meant to be a major battle, but I'd still like to know how I did with the Saber fight.**

**Next time, a Servant is summoned at Hogwarts.**


End file.
